I think you need a new one
by RSMelodyMalone
Summary: AU: Teen Mystrade Sherlock actua muy extraño, Mycroft investigara que es lo que pasa. Sherlock: 12 años Greg: 19 años Mycroft: 18 años


Sherlock estaba actuando totalmente extraño y esto no era una buena señal. Claro que para todos Sherlock era totalmente extraño todo el tiempo pero no para su hermano mayor Mycroft. La mayoría del tiempo Sherlock se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto leyendo o haciendo sus varios experimentos en la cocina o el sótano. Pero en las últimas semanas éste llegaba tarde de la escuela o llegaba temprano solo para bañarse y cambiarse y salir nuevamente, comía todo lo que le daban y lo peor o mejor de todo es que ya no molestaba a Mycroft. Simplemente lo ignoraba y su hermano no sabía si esto era señal de que el pequeño niño de doce años al fin había madurado y se había olvidado de sus bromas pesadas o si lo habia borrado por completo de su mente. Así que decidió espiar a su pequeño hermanito, por un momento lo dudo… ¿será que era masoquista? ¿no se supone que estuviera contento de que se había librado de una carga?

Después de varias semanas de exámenes finales sin poder ver a su querido Gregory tendría que cancelar su salida de hoy, esto era importante, no quería que Sherlock se metiera en problemas. Así que tomó el teléfono para llamar a su novio y explicarle la situación.

—¡Pero no nos vemos así casi tres semanas Myc!—

—Lo siento, Gregory. Creeme que te extraño pero tengo que asegurarme que Sherlock no esté metido en problemas o Mami no estará feliz.—

—Entiendo… ¿Que tal si te acompaño en tu pequeña misión de espionaje? Así podremos estar juntos y vigilar a Sherlock.—

—No tienes por que hacer eso, Gregory.—

—No, pero también me importa muchísimo Sherlock y te quiero ver. Además estoy seguro de que no está metido en mas problemas de lo normal, lo he visto bastante seguido en la cafetería.—

—¿Acompañado?—

—No, simplemente me pide un té que no bebe y se queda en una mesa todo mi turno, luego lo hago salir cuando me voy y caminamos a tu casa.—

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?—

—No pensé que fuera importante, solo me aseguraba que no estuviera solo en la calle de noche, aunque no se lo que hace en la mañana, he estado trabajando el turno de las tardes últimamente.—

—¿A qué hora comienza tu turno de las tardes?—

—A las seis o a las cuatro, depende del día, pensé que lo sabías.—

—Lo olvidé.—

—Nunca olvidas nada, no me estabas presentando atención.—

Mycroft se sonrojó un poco, pues era verdad si no vería a Greg la verdad no le prestó mucha atención a su horario, debería sentirse mal por eso pero utilizaba su memoria para otras cosas. Se quedó en silencio, pensativo por un rato. Sherlock llegaba de la escuela a las tres, eso le daba una ventana de tres horas al menos una la usaba para llegar a casa y bañarse y cambiarse. No quería pensar que su hermano estuviera nuevamente investigando los supuestos crímenes, ya habían hablado con él sobre eso.

—¿Myc?—

—Ven a casa hoy a las tres, esperaremos a Sherlock aquí y lo seguimos una vez se vaya.—

Sin decir más colgó el teléfono, eran la una de la tarde así que tenía que prepararse con el atuendo perfecto para espiar a su hermano. A las tres en punto Greg llegó y Mycroft le abrió la puerta. El castaño se abalanzó sobre él, tomando su boca en un intenso beso, cerraron la puerta sin separarse y Greg lo empujó contra esta. Por un momento Mycroft se olvidó de Sherlock y su comportamiento extraño, derritiéndose en el beso de su novio y concentrándose en la forma que se movían sus labios que ahora viajaban a su cuello. Cuando sintió los dientes del otro soltó un gemido y lo rodeó con sus largas piernas. Greg lo agarró de las nalgas y se movió al sofá, sentándose con el pelirrojo sobre él.

La chaqueta de cuero que vestía Greg terminó en el suelo y las manos de Mycroft recorrían su pecho por dentro de la camiseta negra mientras el otro continuaba besando y mordiendo en donde alcanzaba. Ninguno de los dos escucharon cuando la puerta de entrada azotó y Sherlock entró a la casa, caminó hacia la sala y se puso rojo como un tomate al ver a su hermano en esa posición.

—¿Por que no tienen un poco de decencia?— les espetó, malhumorado.

Mycroft saltó, separandose rapidamente de su novio tan rápido que terminó en el suelo. Greg lo ayudo a parar mientras se reía y Sherlock los miraba con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

—Lo siento Lock, sabes que no nos vemos hace mucho.—

—Ni que el gordo fuera tan fascinante.— Su cara en un puchero que quería disimular.

—Sabes lo que te he dicho de decirle así.—

—Si, si… ya se.— puso los ojos en blanco y subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

Mycroft se sentó al lado de Greg con un suspiro y Greg se abalanzó sobre él, después de unos segundos lo empujó ligeramente.

—Gregory, debemos estar pendientes para cuando Sherlock salga...—

—Si, ya ya. — le contestó, con cara de inocencia, tomando el control del televisor para ver que tenía de interesante a esa hora pero dentro de un rato, recostó la cabeza en el hombro del otro y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—Gregory… Sherlock bajará en cualquier momento.— le dice el pelirrojo en tono de advertencia.

—Estaré listo...— le susurró el otro, mordiendo suavemente su cuello.

—¿Vamos a ver una película?—

Mycroft se levantó del sofá, sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de Sherlock tan cerca. Su hermano estaba parado detrás del sofá. Se había lavado el pelo y lo tenía alborotado, se había puesto crema, una camisa de botones púrpura,un pantalón negro ajustado, se lavó la cara varias veces y se había limpiado hasta debajo de las uñas.

—¿No vas a salir hoy?—

—No creo, ¿Vemos una película, Lestrade?— le contestó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Greg se dió la vuelta en el sofá y sonrió.

—¡WOW! Estás increíblemente guapo hoy, Lock. ¿en serio no vas a salir?—

—Yo diria que si, mi querido hermanito ha tomado especial atención a su apariencia hoy, cosa que no sucede todos los días. Incluso se ha cepillado los dientes más de una vez. ¿Algo que quiera compartir Lock?—

—Si, no me digas Lock.— le contestó, cruzando los brazos.

—Entonces… ¿que vamos a ver? Ven sientate con nosotros.—

Sherlock se trepó al sofá, saltando desde la parte de atrás, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su hermano, se sentó al lado de Greg, cuando Mycroft se disponía a sentarse a su lado, Sherlock puso los pies en el asiento y sonrió.

—¿ Y quien va a poner la película?—

Mycroft se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para buscar una película, tomando la primera que vió y colocandola. Cuando se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el sillon para sentarse Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Vamos a necesitar palomitas y refresco, ¿Cierto, Lestrade?—

Greg, quien hasta el momento trataba de contener la risa ante el comportamiento de los hermanos, que a Mycroft realmente no le daba ni pizca de gracia, asintió.

—Si, te ayudo a prepararlos.—

—No, el gordo puede solo. Ya empieza la película.—

Mycroft miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados y al lado a un Greg confundido.

— No te preocupes, Gregory. Yo lo hago, ya he visto la película, no pasa nada si me pierdo el principio.—

Estaba seguro que sucedía algo extraño, Sherlock intentaba distraerlo para hacer su escape, quizás se dió cuenta de sus intenciones, lo cual no dudaría ni por un segundo, su hermano era bastante listo. Una vez las palomitas estuvieron hechas, tomó tres latas de refresco de la nevera y volvió a la sala. Cuando vió lo que pasaba en sala no sabía si sentirse enojado o feliz, la verdad la escena le causaba un poco de ternura. Greg se había recostado de uno de los brazos del sofá y Sherlock se había acurrucado entre sus piernas, ambos miraban el televisor mientras Greg acariciaba el cabello de Sherlock. Era algo que había pasado muchas otras veces, pero con él en el lugar de Sherlock,no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos, pero rápido pensó que era su hermano, que tenía doce años y Greg tenía diecinueve, jamas se fijaria en el como mas que un hermano y también se tuvo que recordar que Greg lo quería a él.

—Aquí tienes, Sherlock.—

Sherlock tomó el envase de palomitas y una lata de refresco y Mycroft le dió una a Greg.

—Gracias, Myc.—

Mycroft sonrió y palmeó a Greg en el hombro para que se moviera un poco para el lado, los tres cabían perfectamente en el sofá pero Sherlock no lo dejaria sentarse a su se movió un poco hacia el lado, empujando a un enojado Sherlock para que Mycroft pudiera sentarse en la esquina del sofá. Una vez sentado, Greg apoyó su espalda en el lado de Mycroft y Sherlock se acomodó una vez más entre medio de las piernas de Greg.

Mycroft no le prestaba atención a la película, trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando, algo estaba pasando, se supone que descubriría a donde iba su hermano hoy, seguramente Sherlock lo descubrió de alguna manera y por eso se había quedado, para molestarlo aún más. Cuando la película se acabó, Sherlock se había quedado dormido y Greg se ofreció a llevarlo al cuarto, mientras Mycroft ordenaba todo. Tan pronto Greg arropó a Sherlock éste abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Te veré mañana?—

—Estoy en el trabajo y la universidad mañana.—

Sherlock asintió y cerró los ojos nuevamente, haciéndose un ovillo con las sábanas. Greg salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina donde estaba su novio.

—Todavía no es muy tarde, podemos ir a caminar un rato. ¿que crees?— le dijo, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos besando su mejilla.

Mycroft se giró en el abrazo y le besó en los labios.

—¿Por que mejor no te quedas hoy? Los señores Holmes no van a venir este fin de semana… y yo no tengo trabajos que hacer, ya terminé todo hasta el lunes.—

Greg sonrió y asintió, besándolo nuevamente, agarrando sus nalgas para colocarlo en la mesa de la cocina.

—No sabes las ganas que te tengo.—

—Aquí no, Gregory.— le reprendió el otro, aunque un pequeño gemido se escapó de su boca. Greg se separó un poco para poder agarrarlo, lo tiró sobre su hombro y salio de la cocina, rumbo a las escaleras.

—Gregory, bajame. Nos vamos a caer.—

—No nos vamos a caer, confía en mí.—

—Confio en ti, pero soy pesado y no podras subir las escaleras conmigo en el hombro.—

Greg le dió una nalgada que seguramente quedaría marcada.

—No seas ridículo, casi ni pesas.—

Subieron las escaleras suavemente, no era tan fácil como Greg pensaba pero no pensaba darle la razón a su novio. Llegaron a la habitación de Mycroft y Greg lo soltó en la cama, subiéndose encima de él enseguida.

—Gregory… silencio.—

—Tus padres no están.— le dijo sonriendo mientras besaba su cuello.

—Pero si Sherlock.—

—Sabes que duerme como roca, no va a escuchar… te extrañe mucho… extrañe tu cuerpo.—

—Yo tambien, Gregory.—

—¡Casi un mes sin poder tocarte! ¿sabes la tortura que es eso?—

—Si, yo tampoco pude tocarte. ¿recuerdas?—

Greg sonrió y lo besó intensamente, comenzando a desabotonar su camisa.

—¿Me extrañaste?— le decía, tirando la camisa al suelo y besando su pecho, bajando hacia sus pezones.

— Uh huh….— asintió el pelirrojo, sin poder decir nada más.

—¿Extrañas mis besos, caricias… extrañaste como te cogo?—

—S-Si… mucho.— le contestó, sonrojado. No importaba cuantas veces hiciera esto, cada vez que Greg le hablaba así el sonrojo no se hacía esperar. Sin contar con que las palabras del castaño le ponían caliente de una manera increíble.

—Si, la quiero Gregory.—

Greg sonrió ladinamente y siguió bajando, besando el pálido torso, cuando llegó a los pantalones comenzó a quitarlos rapidamente, tirandolos al suelo. Tomó la erección en su boca a través de la tela y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla con sus dedos, sin quitar la ropa interior apretada, pronto estaba húmeda, gracias a su saliva y al preseminal que comenzaba a salir de la punta. Mycroft continuaba gimiendo, olvidándose de que en el cuarto de al lado dormía su hermanito.

Despertó cuando sintió unos pies fríos tocar sus piernas, era muy arriba para ser los de Mycroft. Abrió los ojos y vio el pelo negro de Sherlock asomarse por entre las sábanas. Se sobresaltó, pensando que no tenía nada puesto, pero luego recordó que se había puesto los boxers hace un rato.

—¿Qué pasó, Lock?— le susurró al pequeño.

—No podía dormir.— el niño se encogió de hombros y Greg sonrió.

—¿Quieres un vaso de leche? Antes me ayudaba a dormir.—

—No… solo… ¿no te molesta que me quede aqui.?—

—No, claro que no.— le contestó sonriente, desordenando su pelo.

Sherlock gruñó, sacando la mano de Greg de su cabeza.

—Ya duermete, Gavin.—

—Si, Lock.—

La noche había sido espectacular, de verdad le hacía mucha falta su novio, además amaba despertar a su lado, se dió la vuelta y se sobresaltó al ver a Sherlock con la cara enterrada en el pecho de Gregory, el castaño con una mano sobre su espalda.

—¡Sherlock!— trató de llamarlo, sin despertar a Greg. Lo movió un poco, pero quien se despertó fue Greg.

—¿Hmmm?— le preguntó sin palabras, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Que hace Sherlock aquí?—

—No podia dormir, le dije que no habia problema en que se quedara.—

Mycroft asintió y se acercó un poco para besar la frente de su novio, saliendo de la cama para darse un baño y cepillar sus dientes. A los pocos minutos que entró a la ducha, Greg entró al baño a cepillar sus dientes, por suerte siempre había cepillos nuevos en la casa y casi todos los usaba Greg. La señora Holmes se quejaba de que sus hijos no usaban sus cepillos lo suficiente pero Mycroft sabía que ella sospechaba lo que en realidad pasaba, después de todo no era un secreto que Greg pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió las manos de Greg en su cintura pero se relajó al instante, ya que sabía que el castaño no desperdiciara la oportunidad de bañarse junto a él. Ambos brincaron cuando tocaron la puerta fuertemente.

—Salgan, debo usar el baño.—

—Sherlock, ve al baño de abajo.—

—No, no voy a bajar. Necesito usarlo ya.—

Greg tomó una toalla y se la colocó alrededor de la cintura, Mycroft hizo lo mismo y ambos salieron. Nadie en su sano juicio discutiria con un recién levantado Sherlock. Sherlock los fulmino con la mirada y cerró de un portazo.

Luego de desayunar, Mycroft y Greg salieron a dar una vuelta y Sherlock se quedó en la casa, Mycroft tuvo que volver solo ya que se le hacía tarde a Greg para cambiarse para el trabajo. Mycroft decidió espiar a su hermano por su cuenta. Pero cuando llegó a la casa, Sherlock ya no estaba. Salió a buscarlo, primero en la biblioteca, luego en el parque donde le gustaba sentarse a observar a los demás niños jugar y por último fue a la cafetería donde trabajaba Greg. Allí estaba su hermano con una taza de té, sentado en una mesa cercana a la caja registradora. Se quedó afuera, escondido para poder observar por un rato, Sherlock no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Gregory. Le recordaba mucho a sí mismo, hace cuatro años, cuando Greg dejó de ser un simple amigo y comenzó a gustarle, para luego darse cuenta que tenía un enamoramiento irremediable. Sherlock estaba enamorado de su Gregory, ¿que se supone que haría ahora? Se alejó de la cafetería y se dirigió a la casa, tendría que hablar con Sherlock… aunque quizás eso empeore todo.

En la tarde Sherlock llegó acompañado de Greg, ambos se reían y Mycroft pudo ver que su hermano, por mas que no quisiera se parecía mucho a él. Enamorados de la misma persona, lo peor de todo es que tendría que escoger entre romper el frágil corazón de su hermano y romper el suyo, romper con Greg para así alejarlo de ambos.

—Hola, amor.— Greg sonrió y se acercó para besarlo, pero Mycroft sonrió y volteó la cara, evitando el beso, Sherlock debería sentirse terrible cada vez que los veía besándose. Greg frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

—Sherlock y yo veníamos hablando sobre ir a comer helado en una tienda nueva que abrieron cerca. ¿quieres?—

—¡NO!— Mycroft y Greg miraron a Sherlock que se puso más rojo que una fresa y miró a sus pies, de repente encontrandolos muy interesantes.

—Gregory, ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo?—

Greg miró a los dos hermanos, pasó una mano por su pelo, como hacía cada vez que estaba un poco confundido y asintió, caminando detrás de Mycroft hasta la mesa del comedor.

—¿Está pasando algo de lo que no estoy enterado?—

Mycroft suspiró y soltó todo lo más rápido que pudo.

—EsquecreoqueSherlockestáenamoradodeti.— dijo, un poco sonrojado.

—¿Que?—

—Pues eso….—

—No, en serio. No entendí nada.—

Mycroft suspiró varias veces.

—Sherlock está enamorado de ti. Es por eso su actitud extraña y no lo culpo, eres maravilloso.—

—¿Sherlock? ¿de mi?— le dijo, corroborando la información.

—Sí, estoy seguro que es eso… Yo, la verdad no se que hacer. No quiero que sufra.—

—Hablaré con el, no te preocupes.—

—Gregory, no lo lastimes.—

—Mycroft, adoro a tu hermano, confia esto en mi, ¿si?—

Mycroft asintió y se acercó para besarlo rápidamente. Greg se levantó y fue a buscar a Sherlock, que estaba sentado en el sofá con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Nos vamos, Lock?—

—¿Va a ir Gorcroft?—

—No, vamos tu y yo, Mycroft tiene unas cosas que hacer. Le traemos uno cuando vengamos. Y ya sabes lo que te he dicho de los nombres a tu hermano.—

—No lo necesita, tiene una reserva de mantecado en el refrigerador escondida.—

Greg sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, porque realmente aquello era algo de lo que creía capaz a su novio.

—Vamos, Lock.—

En el camino, mientras Sherlock estaba siendo su usual niño malcriado con él, recordandole lo tonto que era y deduciendo a cada persona que se encontraban por el camino, Greg dudó que Sherlock estuviera enamorado de él, seguramente solo lo veía como su hermano, después de todo, el y Mycroft han sido novios desde que Mycroft tenía catorce y el quince y mucho antes que eso eran los mejores amigos, Greg siempre estaba en la casa Holmes. Pero al cabo de un rato, Sherlock tomó su mano, algo que jamas haria con Mycroft y eso lo terminó de convencer de que era cierto, había enamorado dos Holmes, por extraño que pareciera. La verdad le causaba mucha ternura ver al malcriado Sherlock Holmes siendo de esta manera, solo que era con la persona equivocada.

Cuando llegaron no había fila así que pidieron sus mantecados y se sentaron a comer. Sherlock pidió vainilla con chispas de colores, mientras que Greg pidió cookies and creme con caramelo. Sherlock le contaba cómo había descubierto que la maestra de arte se llevaba los materiales y por eso siempre los estudiantes tenían que llevar los suyos. La pobre maestra había estallado en llanto cuando Sherlock la acusó la semana pasada el dia de las profesiones, donde todos los padres visitaban el salón.

—Oye, Lock… quería hablar contigo sobre algo...—

—Ya estamos hablando de algo, Gavin.—

Greg sonrió y le revolcó el pelo, el otro dándole un manotazo para que lo dejara.

—No te hagas el listo.—

—Soy listo, no estoy "haciéndome".— le contestó, haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—Escucha, me he dado cuenta de lo que está pasando. ¿Sabes que soy muy mayor para ti, si? Además, amo a tu hermano desde que tenía tu edad...—

—No se de que hablas, Gavin.— le contestó, pero el cambio de actitud y su semblante enojado decían otra cosa.

—Lock, sabes de lo que hablo. Te quiero un montón, pero como un hermano menor.—

—Puedo ser mejor que Mycroft.—

Greg sonrió.

—No se trata de si puedes ser mejor o no. La verdad, estoy seguro que podrías serlo. Pero no para mi. Si no, para otra persona, alguien de tu edad.—

—Pero yo no soy ningún niñito, además Mycroft no te hace caso por semanas y yo si, yo siempre estoy...— Greg se acercó, sentándose a su lado, para poner un brazo en sus hombros.

—Sherlock, estoy agradecido de que me hayas hecho compañía en estas semanas. Pero tienes que entender que te llevo seis años y amo a tu hermano. No quiere decir que te quiera menos, siempre vas a ser importante para mi.—

Sherlock bajó la cabeza, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos, Greg solo lo abrazó por un rato, luego terminaron sus mantecados en silencio y caminaron a casa. Cuando llegaron a la casa el chico corrió a su cuarto sin decir palabra y cerró de un portazo.

—No fue para nada bien, ¿cierto?—

—Pudo haber sido peor, pero ya se lo que debemos hacer.—

—¿Me poner al tanto de tu plan?—

—Voy a traer a mi primo a visitarlo.—

—Sabes muy bien que no funcionará, a Sherlock no le va a gustar eso.—

—Le daré unas semanas para ver si se olvida de este pequeño enamoramiento. Luego traeré a John con alguna excusa. Yo se que de van a llevar bien.—

—Lo dudo mucho, Gregory… pero si eso te hace sentir bien.—

—Ya vas a ver My, van a ser inseparables desde el primer momento que se conozcan.—

 **Y así fue.**


End file.
